


The legend of the plushie fucker

by Furry_in_human_clothing



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Dont lik, Hott and sexy sexuu, M/M, Many narrators were killed in the making of thjs ficc, Plush fucking, Yoai handdd, dont reed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:52:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furry_in_human_clothing/pseuds/Furry_in_human_clothing
Summary: Please read they're keeping me held against my will, I'm just a simple narrator. I wanna see my family again. qwq





	The legend of the plushie fucker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cheshirerising](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshirerising/gifts).



> ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ

It was a long a dreary day within the rainy moors, the sheep being used as boats from the flooding.The fog still not lifting, as a poor cosplayer was getting back to his tiny hobbit home. Where the twink would create merch of japanese cartoon high schoolers for other horny individuals, at the cons they visited.

As he shookth the rain off, then ran into his place on all fours. (The best way to dry when in full costume) His elf gf, still stuck at the tree making shoes. "Hopefully, a dragon doesn't try to burn the place down or a person try to force her in a magic jar.” he thinks to himself. Despite being ur average hooman being, he cares and respects his elf gf; unlike most animu incels.

Not saying that bc I'm being held at gun point, not the reason at all.

Just like all of Brittany and other smaller parts of Brittany is filled with fantasy creatures or sheep and rain.

He jumps into his bed with as much oomft as a beta twink on all fours can, getting the bed nice and comfortable and curling in a hooman version of cat bread. As he slowly falls into a deep slumber, to the voice of the new imprisoned narrator, dreaming of a certain blurple gremlin twink rawing his h o l e.

 

He thinks back to the previous night before, when his elfven gf caught him humping a stuffed sloth with a checkard scarf. Despite being sprayed with a bottle full of water. (Now its common animu incel biology, that they live off of gammer girl pee and humping animu body pillows) His gf forgives him, but he can't help but feel bad for just having the uncontrollable sexual urges of a "virgin with rage".

He's got a gf so why is he like this, he prayed to our lord and savior the Momosa bara tiddy and the thicc sarahass for guidance. To help quell this thirst.

Those mighty and immortal beings, took pity and returned tenfull.

When the wee babu birb lad awoken, he was met with the second cumming of chrust, Cockitvhy  
Sure it was a plushie, with a huge ass dicc

But it was Cocki, Oum. The Cokichi Ou. 

The plush got really fuckinv close his power puff gorl hands that felt oddly like hooman flesh. And whispered "Nishishishishishi, ur gonna get fucked harder than Shoe was after trial one." As he unbuckled his plush pants. Even this action, made the hooman sheep boi, go Kimochi.  
His eyes shining kira kira, as Kokichi's long dong shlong revealed itself, harder than any hawaiian ex wrestler.

His chessuy, twitched he's been waiting all of his life for his tight buthol to get utterly wreaked, by his senpai's large peeper (although his gf was his one true senpai, you can still have multiple senpais lol, bc non of this is canon) 

And now his dream is coming true

And that made his peepee very hard for some reason

As everything fell into a dark and hazy blurr  
As we have to cencor this parrt  
Due to prevrnt tiny tweengers to get into banggwroos from a crappy crack fic made by a sleep deprivationed dumbass. 

gun shot echos once more. 

The rating must be kept, feed upon the innocent. Show the twink get wreaked by the long dong shlong, you cannot withheld government secregs for long.  
Narrator kun was killed and replaced once more

As he awoken they were in a beautiful dance known as being fucked into the mattress in doggy style. He never thought that his plushie returning the favor and bangg him could feel so good, The coxkichichy cock tickled his yummy yaoii hole.

It was reaching deeper than any bad dragon toy that he and his gif rried. It felt like putr bliss. 

Kokichi yelled as he smacked his ass with his yaoi hand.

"Who is ur daddi?????¿"

"U r" he said with the most uke of voices.

"Now, it's okay to let it all out", The purple plusb cocki said. 

Almost as magical as Himiko's fake ass magic tricks he came with a loud daddy. His dicc leaking that trappy uke ooze that creeper fan gorls and /r9k loved so much. Almost as life giving as gamer girl pee and mountain dew. 

Ass soon as the cumm touched Kokichi's body and soul, he came from that largo peepee and filled him with equally replenishing come. Made with a magic even more achent than gammer gorl pee itself, 

 

The crushed dreams of fetish artists. 

With him panting loudly tounge out, and howling.

As now more Kokichi's rise from the cum globs and begi-  
Begin to gang bang hi-

I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE  
ITS A PART OF TH CONTRACR NARRAITOR KUN  
YOU HAVE TO DO IT  
EVERYONE MUST KNO THE SAUCY DETAILS OF THIS ENTENSE PLUSHIE FUCKING  
NO, THIS IS EVEN WORSE THAN THAT ONE FIC WHERE A RAT GETS SHOVED KOKICHIS ASS AND THE ONE WHERE KOKICHI FUCKS A CORPSE AND SHITS EVERYWHERE  
WHERE DO WE DRAW THE LINE OP  
WHERE DO WE DRAW THE LINE?!!!  
PLEASE HELP, I JUST WANNA SEE MY FAMILY AND KIDS AGAIN  
I'M DONE WITH READING SHITTY FICS, PLEASE JUST END THE SUFFERING  
NARRATOR KUN WHWRE DID YOU GET THAT GUN?  
YOU GOTTA READ THIS  
ITS WHAT YOU WERE MADE TO DO NARRATOR KUN  
I'M NOT EVEN THE FIRST NARRATOR KUN, AND IF I'M MADE TO DIE, THEN I'LL-

Buzz

Narrator kun has fired himself from his narrator role and has been replaced with a new narrator once more.

Now back to regularly planed plushie banging

The rest of the timw spent was with being gange d banged by other Kokichi s blister out  
Util he was woken up by his elf gf

Who can smell lewdness from 15000 miles away. Who gave him headpats and cuddled him til it was time to repeat the same mudamde hell that was known as modern lif. 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE U LIKE IT CHES, YOU GLORIOUS PLUSHIE FUCKER. ;;;;33333333CCCC


End file.
